Midnight Snack
by TheBlankWriter
Summary: This is really a Fate Stay/Night Unlimited Blade Works Fanfic! It takes place after yesterday's latest episode. It's a ArcherxRin love short. Hope you like it!


ArcherxRin

"That imbecile!"

Archer could be a lot of things, but never in his life could he EVER forgive Emiya Shirou. He was inexperienced and idiotic. Everything that annoyed Archer. And the fact that, that. . . Imbecile had the nerve to approach Rin's house like he "knew" her was even more annoying. And get this: Rin allowed him too! Archer leaned against Rin's chair, starring straight at Shirou. Rin sighed as Archer continued

"That Imbecile! How dare you say our alliance isn't good enough! You should be thankful I haven't pitted you, and put you out of yours misery!"

Saber, who sat next to Shirou, raised herself and stood in front of Shirou. "What a baby" Arhcer thought. "Needs his servant to take care of him." Rin cleared her throat. Archer could tell she was highly uncomfortable and didn't want to be in this position. Rin... Archer snapped out of thought, clearly not paying attention to what Saber was saying. When Saber finished Archer just let out a tsk and lowered his head.

"That's all for tonight please." Rin said "Please leave."

"Tohsaka . . ." Shirou said, but stopped, getting up heading for the door. Saber followed.

Archer thought if stabbing Shirou, and letting caster get away was the best of ideas. Either way it showed how much of an idiot Shirou was. Archer actually felt "bad" for disobeying Rin's orders, but the little prick needed to be taught a lesson. Rin on the other hand, got up and looked at Archer.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Good job."

"What?"

Rin picked up the tea pot and poured Archer a cup. "I understand why you did what you did, but you inflicted too much damage. The theory of Caster taking human life force to defeat Berserker is correct. I know that Shirou can be nerves WRECKING but bare with him for a while please."

Archer was dumbfounded. Rin understood? She wasn't lecturing him about attacking Shirou? "U-uh thank you Master." Rin smiled. She had a beautiful smile, one no one could ever miss. "I'm going to bed Archer, see you in the morning." Archer nodded a went to cleaning the kitchen.

. . .

Rin couldn't sleep no matter what angle she slept at. It was three a.m. in the morning and she could still hear Archer cleaning below. He always seemed to work hard. Rin sat up, and her stomach growled. "Looks like I'm for a midnight snack." Rin hopped out bed and headed downstairs. She peeked behind the corner and saw Archer sitting at the table, talking to himself.

"Pfft, why does she always pitty that fool. He is BEYOND needing help and he needs Saber to talk for him . . . why does she favor him . . . more?"

Rin's eyes widened. It was clearly obvious that Archer thought she favored Shirou more. As if! "That's why Archer stabbed Shirou!" Rin thought. "But if only he knew I . . don't favor Shirou . . I lo-"

"WHO'S THERE!" Archer interrupted.

Rin shrieked. Could Archer sense her presence? Rin showed herself and Archer sighed.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people Master."

"S-sorry, I just came for a quick snack."

Archer grinned, and pulled the last slice of cake out, putting it before Rin. Rin gave Archer a fork, "Here, midnight snack with me?" Archer accepted the fork and started eating with her. It was no surprise Rin found the cake delicious, Archer made it. It seemed like everything Archer touched and made was with love.

"Master . . .who or what do you value most?" Archer asked.

Rin stopped eating. She knew where this would lead. It was a perfect opportunity to tell Archer what she had been meaning to say a long . . . that she dearly cared for him. "Oh, let me guess Emiya Shirou?" Rin laughed.

"No dummy . . . you."

Archer looked confused, but a smirk was crawling on his face. Rin smiled and kissed him on the cheek, heading back upstairs and slept as happy as can be.

**A/N **

**Thanks for reading! Please read and R&R! Archer and Rin have always been my favorite couple I ship! I hope you love them too. Follow me on Instagram ( Girl_Gamer_7) and Tumblr ( FantasyLifez).**

**-TBW**


End file.
